


King Of My Heart

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: After that night, she was sure that Reggie was the king that stole her heart.
Relationships: Kayla & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	King Of My Heart

As Kayla was getting ready for her date with Reggie, she could hear Sharpay and Taylor talking downstairs.

When Kayla told her moms about Reggie, they were still unsure about him, even if Kayla had told them a million times that he was one of Julie's friends and that he was a part of Julie and The Phantoms as well.

There was a knock on her door, and Kayla looked at it.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Taylor walked into her bedroom.

"Reggie's here." she replied, and Kayla smiled.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

Taylor nodded, but didn't move from her spot, and Kayla's smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and Taylor looked at her.

"Nothing. Just be careful tonight, okay?" she asked, and Kayla nodded.

"I will. But, Reggie is really sweet. He won't do anything to hurt me."

Taylor bit her lower lip.

"It's not me that you have to convince: it's Sharpay."

When Kayla was growing up, she thought that Taylor would be more of the strict parent, and Sharpay would be the more fun parent.

Kayla nodded again and took a deep breath as she stood up from her vanity chair.

"How do I look?" Kayla asked, and Taylor smiled.

"Gorgeous."

Kayla grinned and together, they headed downstairs, where Reggie and Sharpay were, and it looked like Sharpay was still talking to him.

"Have her back at a reasonable hour, and if you hurt her, I will--"

Kayla ran over to Sharpay before she got to finish her sentence.

"Sharpay, it's okay."

Sharpay closed her mouth, but she was still glaring at Reggie, and he stood up and he looked at Kayla.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and Kayla nodded, and she looked at Sharpay and Taylor.

"I'll be home later: don't wait up."

Both Sharpay and Taylor nodded, and Kayla led Reggie out the front door, and as they were walking towards the beach, he smiled.

"Your mom was kind of intense."

Kayla looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Reggie shook his head as he took a hold of her hand.

"It's okay: it just means she cares about you."

Since Kayla's house wasn't that far from the beach, they arrived at the beach in no time, and they both sat down on the sand.

Silence followed them, and Kayla grew nervous, even though she shouldn't be.

She looked over at Reggie.

"Did Luke and Alex give you a hard time about tonight?"

She only met them briefly that one day when Julie introduced them to her.

Reggie looked at her and he smiled.

"Yeah, but it wasn't until Julie told them to quit that they stopped teasing me. We're like brothers that way: they'll tease me to no end, but they'll support me too."

Kayla smiled too.

"That's good."

She called Carrie, Flynn, and Julie her sisters even though they weren't blood-related.

There was silence, and the only sound was waves crashing onto the shore.

Reggie looked at the waves, and then looked over at her.

"I remembered you saying that you surfed: when did you first learned how to surf?"

Kayla looked at him and smiled.

"I wasn't very old, but I remember loving the water: Sharpay said I loved the water so much that I never wanted to get out. When I was about ten years old, she and Taylor had set me up with a surfing teacher and I loved surfing ever since."

Reggie nodded.

"Maybe you can teach me sometime."

Kayla looked over at him.

"Sure: I'm up for a challenge."

She saw Reggie grin, and they fell into a comfortable silence again, just enjoying each other's company.

She remembered how Julie mentioned that being with Luke was like being home, and she felt that way around Reggie:

Even their first meeting wasn't awkward, but comfortable, and she liked how they didn't have to keep talking in order to fill the silence.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, and Reggie nodded.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything."

Kayla smiled and looked out towards the ocean.

"I was about two when Sharpay and Taylor adopted me: I barely remember my real parents."

She wasn't mad about her parents leaving her, but she wasn't sad about it:

Kayla loved Sharpay and Taylor, and they were the best moms she could ask for.

Reggie gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

Kayla shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. Not a lot of people know, except for my friends and Nick."

She didn't realize that she and Nick were cousins until they were five, and when Chad and Ryan came to pick him up from school, she then realized that Ryan was Sharpay's twin brother.

Reggie looked at her.

"My parents always fought: sometimes when it got to be too loud, I'd always go to Luke or Alex's houses until things had cooled down between them."

Kayla frowned, and she looked at Reggie.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. It was bearable because I had awesome friends like Luke and Alex."

It was growing late, and they both realized that it was time for their date to end.

However, before they went back to Kayla's house, Reggie wanted to give her something.

It turned out to be one of Reggie's rings on a chain, and Kayla noticed that one of Reggie's rings was missing.

"I know Julie wears one of Luke's rings around her neck as a necklace, and I thought it was a cool idea."

Kayla smiled as she accepted the gift.

"Thanks."

Reggie nodded.

"You're welcome."

Kayla placed the necklace around her neck, and after it was on, she looked at Reggie.

"How does it look?" she asked, and Reggie smiled softly.

"Perfect, like you."

Kayla felt her face go warm at his compliment, and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

After that night, she was sure that Reggie was the king that stole her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is dedicated to Dorothyshoes30, who has been loving my Kayla and Reggie one-shots since the first one! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
